


The Waltz of Promises Halved and Shattered

by dentedsky



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dark, Hojo (Compilation of FFVII) Being An Asshole, Hojo made them do it, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentedsky/pseuds/dentedsky
Summary: In a basement that is as cold and wet as a dead beast’s maw, Cloud is Zack’s only burden, and therefore his salvation from his mental instability.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 20
Kudos: 106
Collections: ff7omegaverseweek





	The Waltz of Promises Halved and Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 3 - Breeding of ff7omegaverseweek

“Kill me,” Cloud commands of Zack, his breathe laboured and face pressed to Zack’s chest. In this cold dingy cell in the basement below the Shinra mansion, Zack listens to Cloud’s pleas for the escape that only death can give. “Please, kill me if he breeds me. If I get pups in me, even if they're yours, you can’t let Hojo have them. Promise me.”

“I promise,” says Zack.

Zack’s love for Cloud is a spear in his side, a needle in his finger, a knife at his heel. In this place that is as cold and wet as a dead beast’s maw, Cloud is Zack’s only burden, and therefore his salvation from his own mental instability. His memory of his parents is like a corrupted, burn-crusted film: they said to him, “You must take care of your omega. You must take care. Your omega.”

His mind grasps at the memory of his mother’s arms around him. The warmth of them are not unlike the feeling Jenova tries to copy. She is injected into his blood stream, Ying and Yang holding him down as Hojo pushes the needle it. But she’s an alien force who natters in his head like she’s trying to learn the language, bleeds into his glands like she’s trying to understand needs. She doesn’t get it. Her search for knowledge is pernicious: she destroys as she learns, leaving a trail of purple muck behind in their flesh like a slug.

But there is a positive aspect to Jenova.

She’s an illimitable hivemind. Zack and Cloud have her cells now, and Zack can hear the whisper of Cloud’s thoughts across the extramundane thought streams. His whispers of “Zack,” and “I love you,” and “Kill me,” merge and interrupt and vary in volume, tripping over each other.

After all the blood and all the flesh and all the pain:

Hojo finally loses interest, and locks them in vats of mako.

*

Years later, he drags them out again.

*

Once again Hojo’s pets of pure strength hold Zack down. Cloud is so out of it from mako poisoning he doesn’t need to be forced, but they bend his arms back anyway. Hojo injects them with something new, and throws them back into their old cell.

“What did you do,” Zack demands as he kneels on the dirty, ice-cold floor. His strength is returning to him with a kind of fire fuelled by whatever had been in that syringe.

“Specimen Z is still somewhat active, asking a mundane question,” Hojo mutters to himself as he walks away. “Specimens Z and C are failures, but they may beget me something new. Yes. New.”

Zack’s realisation comes upon him as his rut does. Although Cloud is out of it, the pharmaceutical is still working on his biology, and Zack can smell Cloud's heat saturate his pores. Zack salivates. He scrambles over Cloud’s body. He has no control over his hands now as rips Cloud’s clothes off, but there is something inside them that no chemical aphrodisiac can gain a hold on…

Jenova cannot comprehend sex.

*

Zack pulls Cloud into the black, inky extramundane plane that his mind has constructed. Cloud blinks and looks around. He says to Zack, “I think I’m bleeding.”

Zack pulls him into his arms. “Don’t worry about it. Listen to the music. Let’s dance.”

The music is the sound of all the dead souls wallowing at Jenova’s corruption. It’s the cries of the souls in the stagnant mako begging to be returned to the lifestream. It’s sobs of the mothers and the omegas who can sense what is happening to Cloud, and what is going to happen to his babies. _You poor thing_ , they sing, _you poor dear._

And so Cloud and Zack dance a waltz to their music. It’s a duplicitous melody of despair and hope, ghostly hands reaching for a sky they will never see again.

“I think I’m in pain,” Cloud confesses. Confusion never leaves his expression. “What is happening to me?”

Zack twirls him out, then reaches for him, and twirls him back into his embrace. “I’m raping you. I’m sorry, I can’t help it.”

Cloud slowly moves his hands to Zack’s face and rests his fingers on his jaw. “You promised. You promised you’d kill me.”

They still continue to move around their space. “I’m sorry,” Zack tells him, with all his heart, “I can’t go on without you.”

“Okay,” says Cloud, “it’s okay.” He smiles, and it’s been so long that Zack’s forgotten what a smile looks like. “We’ll find freedom another way.”

*

Eight months later, Zack pulls Cloud’s body, now bulbous and heavy with pups, into the cave by the sea. It’s not ideal as the ocean breeze is cold and the crash of the waves may cover the sound of an enemy approaching, but Zack is ever-weary, and he needs a place to rest.

Curling around Cloud in the dark, he presses his hand on his mound. There’s three babies in there, kicking against his palm. He sings them a song he learnt from the ghosts, low and crooning like an alpha-wolf’s contented snore.

Then he tells them, “I’m going to take you to Midgar, and you’ll be born – Aerith will help - and everything is going to be okay.

“I’m going to take you to Midgar, and you’ll be born.

“I’m going to take you to Midgar.

“I’m going to take…

“I’m going.”

_I’m going._


End file.
